Before There Was Hope
by Dark Lights The Way
Summary: Book 1: The daughters of the moon's mothers were daughters too! So join Zoe Reese, Bianca Cunningham, Elizabeth Andersen, Jaime Ryder and Rain Fieldson, as they try to accomplish the feat of defeating the Atrox. Read and review! Flamers will be mocked!


"Bianca Cunningham will you listen to me?" Bianca sighed looking up at her best friend, Zoe Reese. Bianca rolled her eyes. Zoe was trying to get her to go to some new dance club, but you had to be eighteen to enter. "All I'm saying is all we have to do is get fake IDs. Its as simple as that." Zoe was pacing around the room, and Bianca's eyes were following her.

"No way! There is no way I am going with you." Zoe sighed before collapsing on the red leather sofa, next to Bianca. Zoe stuck out her lower lip, and she got off the couch, got on her knees, and crossed her fingers, beggingly. Bianca frowned. "What is it even called?" A smile escaped Zoe's lips. She sat next to Bianca on the couch, and twirled a loose strand of brown hair around her finger.

Zoe had shoulder length brown hair and dull brown eyes, and was about five foot and a half. Bianca, on the other hand, had long curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She was a few inches taller than Zoe, and was about the same weight.

"Its called Planet Bang, and it just opened up a few weeks ago. Come on! Think of the fun you could have," Zoe huffed, toying with the moon amulet around her neck. She had gotten the amulet at birth, and Bianca had the exact same one. It was one of the reasons they became good friends.

Another one of the reasons they had become friends is because they each had a special 'ability,' as Zoe called it. Zoe had telekinesis, while Bianca freeze time. The two only told each other of their special powers.

"And… Just think, you could finally get to dance with Jake Cleaveland, I hear he has the hots for you." Bianca smiled at the sound of his name. The two had crushed on each other for a while, until Jake had told Zoe that he liked her, and now the two were trying to get a date.

"Ah ha! I knew I could convince you!" Bianca frowned. She sighed and rolled her eyes. _Whatever,_ she thought, as she smiled. "So is that a yes or a no?" Zoe asked hopping up and down. Bianca paused for a few seconds, than sighed.

"Fine, but if I get killed, the time is taken off your lifespan." Zoe squealed than quickly hugged Bianca, and hopped around the room.

"I already have like twenty years taken off my lifespan," Zoe said sarcastically. Bianca smiled, as Zoe continued pacing around the room. "Just think, we have to get ID cards, money, permission, not to mention outfits for the dance."

"Ya know we could still use my outfits." Zoe smiled and went back to pacing. Bianca made outfits; she was an aspiring fashion designer. "Zoe, calm down, okay? Were not going until Friday, we still have two days to prepare."

"Yeah, but that's not a lot of time." Zoe frowned, and plopped down on the couch, next to Bianca.

"I'm bored." Bianca rolled her eyes, as she picked at her nails, a habit she started in fourth grade. Both the girls were now in tenth grade, at Le Brea High, in Los Angeles California. "Let's watch TV."

Zoe picked up the remote sitting next to her, and clicked the **ON** button. She flicked through the channels, flipping past the news. "Hey, hey turn it back." Zoe flipped it back a channel to ESPN. "To the news." Zoe sighed, Bianca could be so moody sometimes, and it got really annoying.

"Tonight's story, a group of teenagers are under arrest, for illegally starting a bonfire on personal property. The three boys names are Tymmie Lowe, Karyl Talmon, and Michael Gunderson. The boys claim that they were performing a ritual, called a Cold Fire. The police have released that more kids were suspected, most had an alibi, and no charges have been pressed." The news showed a picture of three boys. Zoe had her eyes on the one in the middle, by the name of Michael Gunderson.

"He's pretty cute."

"But he was performing voodoo or witchcraft, or something like that. Besides, look at his eyes, they look like they can read your mind." Zoe sighed; she knew Bianca was right, yet she'd never admit it.

"So what?"

"Ugh! Forget it."

"Why should I?"

"Oh my gosh, Zoe you are SO impossible."

Zoe smiled, "I know."

"But so are you." Bianca frowned, ignoring Zoe's comment. "Just think, what if those voodoo guys are there. They could throw us in the Cold Fire, which happens to make no sense. We could die!"

"Well apparently if we were thrown in the fire we would die." Zoe flipped through the channels, pausing every few seconds before continuing her search. Bianca stared at Zoe, a look of confusion on her face. "I'm trying to find something decent to watch." Bianca muttered something like 'stupid girl,' yet Zoe didn't seem to notice.

"Did you hear that?" Bianca began looking around the room, her eyes seemed cat-like. Zoe ignored her and continued flipping through the channels. She stopped at Nickelodeon, before changing it to the Oprah Winfrey Show.

"There is nothing on!" Bianca stared daggers at her, as she continued surveying the room, obviously looking for something, or someone.

"Calm down." Zoe left the living room and headed towards the kitchen. She popped open the freezer, took out a tub of ice cream, and grabbed two spoons out of the dishwasher. "There is nothing there." She headed back towards the living room, and sat down on the couch. She popped the lid off and dug her spoon into the rocky road.

"But I heard something." Zoe took a big bite of ice cream, a small bit of chocolate running down her mouth. She wiped away the chocolate and handed a spoon to Bianca, but she didn't take it. She sighed.

"Come on, you love ice cream. Plus its rocky road." Zoe waved the spoon filled ice cream around in Bianca's face. "You know you want to." Bianca sighed again, before grabbing a spoon and digging in to the ice cream. She popped the spoon in her mouth, as she closed her eyes; ice cream was to die for. "Ah, that's my girl." Bianca let out a little laugh before taking another bite of ice cream; Zoe could always make her feel better and/or safe.

"I'm surprised you ACTUALLY got the ice cream yourself. Your usually lazy like that."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. But don't think I'm still going to do things for myself. You can just dream on about that." Zoe squinted her eyes as she concentrated on the TV. The TV started to change channels, and it stopped on TRL.

"That's what I thought you would do." Bianca paused. "There it is again. I told you someone was out there!"

"Bee, no one is there, now just enjoy your ice cream. There's not a lot left." Zoe popped the spoon in her mouth again. She looked down at the tub of ice cream, than up at Bianca. "Told you, it's almost a forth gone!" She took another bite of ice cream.

"That's because you're eating it all," Bianca said smacking her in the head with one of the pillows next to her. "Ha!" Bianca stuck her tongue out at Zoe, who set the ice cream down, and picked up a pillow, and swung it down. Bianca squinted her eyes, and Zoe was frozen in time, the pillow just inches away from her. "You think you can get me do you?" She ran behind Zoe, and picked up a pillow on the couch.

Bianca squinted again, as Zoe became unfrozen. She brought the pillow down, and she was stunned to find no one there. "Think you can outsmart me Cunningham?"

"Yep!" Bianca hit Zoe in the head with the pillow, as she started giggling.

"So you outsmarted me once."

"And you're in denial, what else is new?" Bianca paused for a second, scanning the room. "There it is again! What is that?"

"Bee, there is nothing there, I assure you, so just calm down. Your freaking out, and that's getting annoying." Bianca sighed, maybe Zoe was right, not about the annoying thing though.

"Fine, but I know someone is there." Bianca cast one last glance out the window, where glowing yellow eyes met hers.


End file.
